Slice and Dice!
by MelloMell
Summary: Kikyou, a ninja of a secret malicious organization, Inuyasha world famous hero. (Or maybe just Japan.. Heh!) Hero, and villian! This is a terrible match!


A/N:  
Huuhuuhuu…  
Your giving me a chance?  
Thanks.

Chapter one:  
Time to Split!

The skies were caked with puffy white clouds. Perfect weather, the sun shining, people all around, kids stealing in the markets, gossiping bunches bunched up together as they should be in the streets crooks. The Shop keepers yapping about there, "fantastic deals!" and that man over there, rubbing his cheek against the watermelon to test its durability.

And yet, his ears were ringing with the chorus of a teenager girls declaration of love. Despite all this peaceful, yet happy atmosphere he was used to seeing in Kubota's shopping district.

"I've been watching you since day one!" She sung as she had her arms snug around him from behind. She was pressed so close, he could of sworn he could hear her heartbeat on his chest like a drum. He would have liked if shed stop smothering him with her breasts as well.

He'd said it at least ten times in that very minute. "Let, GO. NOW." He couldn't say he was the best guy with his temper. In fact, he had some really bad anger problems as his dad had told him before. But Inuyasha was sure he had every right to just whap the girl strapped around him on her forehead and to tell her a piece of his fumed-up mind. He didn't need attention right now!

She was in his space. Intruding, face rubbing, squealing. Annoying. There were so many words to describe this flaxen headed wretch.

"Come on Mister~" She purred seductively, having pulled on his torso for more attention.

He just repeated himself, and tried to walk forward in the large crowd of the city he knew and loved. Desperate for it to calm his now crooked soul.

The tall heads bobbing around him moved awkwardly as he shoved further and further ahead trying to get loose of this annoyance by losing her in the crowd.

"Gaaahh, that white hair!" having taken back one of her hands to meddle her fingers in his long silver tresses wound up completely in his bandana, it spilled all out like velvet.

It was definitely the last string she had pulled at his gut.

Inuyasha was ready to erupt.

Inuyasha, having whirled the miss back on her heels, he pushed her into a nearby cart of fish. (The sales keeper didn't look too happy either.) She crashed into the fish pile, her once fluffy blonde locks, now ruined with fish gunk, and of course the cart itself had been dealt some damage due to her unwanted weight. She looked up to him defeated, in a mess. "KYAA!" She yelled in an over-exaggerated tone, pointing an accusing finger to the culprit she had not just been chanting over and over about a few moments ago.

He looked more like a dick to society as he had made himself out to be. Adorned with a now sloppy yellow bandana, a bulky red hakama, His gi open, and hanging at his sides, the golden eyed celebrity now stuck out like a stain in the carpet.

Before he could even take another breath, everyone was looking his way. He saw this. And when he looked down to where his fan girl once had resided, she was nowhere in sight. Only a merchant barking insults at him for his now ruined fish and cart.

Slimy wench.

She abandoned him, knowing what would happen if she stayed a moment longer. And of course, if the white haired man had stayed a moment more himself, he knew the echoes of who-knew-what in his ear drums would crush him into the very cement he stood on.

Everyone knew who he, Inuyasha, was now. The silver hair, the golden eyes, the red attire. Who couldn't recognize that face? Even though just a moment ago he had not just blended in with the crowd so well with just a yellow bandana.

"Inuyasha!" Came from multiple ends. He knew what to do, his feet doing the talking as he whirled down the city streets his wits still about him. He could still escape!

Of course like all the times, the boy had ran down the wrong ways. Where was he now? The hungry crowd behind him, only drew closer.

On his way down a shabby part of town, an arm wrenched him out and backwards into a separate path way. He could have sworn his arm was twisted off and 500 feet ahead of him by now considering the speed he had been yanked from the swarms clutches that he was almost swallowed by.

He was nearly blind to his surroundings as everything had spun past him like a lifetime. Looking to the other end instead, He was then sure, he was being dragged like a rag doll by a human woman of all species!

He looked to his captor with curiosity. Long ebony hair tied into a tail and pale cheeks. Everything else was black, including her attire. Where exactly was she going?

He almost heard her say, "Watch yourself." As she had pulled him through nooks and corners to avoid what had already been avoided several minutes ago by herself.

Observing her too much, hit a pole, Black out.


End file.
